The invention relates to a connector for radio frequency signals mounted on a printed board.
Usually coaxial connectors are used to connect radio frequency signals, which are carried on a central contact of the connector. The signal contact is then coaxially surrounded by a cylindrical contact part providing the grounding and the contact for the sheath. A connection comprises two coaxial connectors, a male and a female connector exactly fitting into each other. A connector of this type can also be mounted on a printed board. The known connectors are reliable but expensive due to their construction. The connection of the signal circuits of two printed boards through these connectors further requires an accurate mechanical fitting and a somewhat resilient construction of the mounting, which increases the cost of the connector.
The applicant has developed a surface connector, in which the contacts consist of the printed conductors of the printed board, so that the contacts for the ground and the sheath are symmetrically situated on both sides of the signal contact. The contacts are located on the surface of the printed board or on an edge of the printed board, perpendicular to the surface of the board. One of the connectors of the connection should be a planar connector, the contacts of which can resiliently yield so that the possibility of movement on one hand compensates for any inaccuracies and so that the spring force on the other hand ensures an adequate contact force between the connectors. It should be possible to connect such a new connector against the surface connector, either in the direction of the plane of the board or perpendicular to the board.